Nightslayer
by AragornofRedwall
Summary: It's been two years since Martin rode out after the mysterious sorcerer, and he has not yet returned. Meanwhile, Edmund investigates some odd doings in Lantern Waste.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Celer (and anyone else I've borrowed) belong to** elecktrum**. She has graciously allowed to borrow them, on condition that they return none the permanently worse for wear.

The Peridanson Family belong to Thalion King's Daughter.

_Nightslayer_

Chapter One

How had the forest 'round Lantern Waste turned into this nearly light-less maze? There was barely enough light to see by. I listened carefully, but there was not a sound. Not a bird chirping, nor a rustling of wind in the leaves. The forest seemed dead. Totally, utterly dead, despite the full green foliage on the trees. I patted my mount's neck.

"We'd best camp here tonight old girl. I'll get a fire going."

After some tribulation with my flint, I got a good but small fire going. Then I unsaddled my horse (I had forbidden Philip to come) and gave her a light rubdown. The field rations were at their usual best, and my horse seemed pleased enough with her oats.

I walked a few yards away, Shafelm at the ready. It seemed safe enough. I was just about to relieve myself when I felt a hand clasp tight over my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**One week earlier:**

As I gazed Eastwards, towards the rising sun, sipping my coffee, I felt cheerful; ready to meet the new day. Or, at least, I thought I was ready to meet the new day.

"Ed? You'd better come quickly. One of Sherket's scouts just arrived with some important news. He and Oreius are waiting for us in the library."

I sighed. You would think that after fifteen years as a King, I would have gotten used to having my morning ritual disrupted. In fact, that usually _was _my morning ritual.

"Alright Peter, I'm right behind you. What sort of news d'you mean?"

We hurried from the Eastern Balcony through the Great Hall, towards the the library, ducking in and out and trying not to disturb the cleaning staff- especially the new skunk who spooked rather easily.

"Oreius didn't give me any details, but it sounds serious. Although if this weren't Narnia, I'd think it was some sort of hoax."

"Why?"

"He mentioned vampires, Ed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I nearly stopped walking.

"_Vampires, _Pete? Bloody VAMPIRES?"

"You know, like Dracula."

"I know Peter. My point being-"

"Your point being that the idea is hardly credible. And it would be ludicrous in _our_ world. But in Narnia it's entirely possible. This is part of why we're meeting in the library; Cheroom and Dame Utha are looking for any records of vampires in Narnia, or the neighboring lands."

I gave him a look that was a cross between a glare and a nod and flung the library door open.

"Now, what's all this about vampires?"

Cheroom handed me a large, dusty volume, that looked like it had been forgotten by time itself. On the open page there was an illustration, faded but clear. The creature pictured was ghastly. It had skin whiter than Jadis's, and long fangs protruding from its lips. It was pictured wearing a black robe with a gray hood.

The caption beneath the picture read, 'Vampire: A nocturnal creature; harmed by daylight. Vampires are creatures of magic that feed on blood, particularly that of humans. A bite victim usually suffers paralysis, followed by death. In certain cases, the victim is transformed into a vampire. Transformation only occurs when the vampire specifically causes it to.

The first sighting of a vampire in Narnia was in the year 67, the first year of the reign of King Frank II, when one sneaked into the castle for several nights in a row, and killed four people. It was caught on the fifth night and executed before dawn. The method of execution is unknown.

"Well, this is interesting. You say that vampires have been seen? Where?"

At this, the scout, a Stag called Churvy, spoke up.

"Lantern Waste, your Highness. I was with Captain Sherket's patrol as we passed through. One night, while making camp, one of the sentries disappeared without a sound. We found him dead the next morning, with two fang marks in his neck. The next night we spotted one of the fiends in the woods, just out of the direct light of our campfire.

Your Majesties should know that the forest seemed different. It seemed dark, even during the daytime."

"The patrol didn't remain there, surely?"

"No, Highness, they've scattered across Narnia to give the warning. I was sent ahead to bring word of this to your majesties as quickly as possible."

Peter said, "We'd best check this out. Oreius, ready a full troop at once."

Oreius nodded, and prepared to leave, when I said,

"Hold on a moment, Peter. A scouting mission would be less dangerous for one person than a troop of soldiers. It's easier for one man to hide than it is for a large group. What if they were ambushed?"

"Kind Edmund is right, you Highness, one person would have a better chance of going unnoticed."

"What are you two suggesting then?"

"Why don't I search Lantern Waste myself? I could find their main camp, or dwelling, or wherever it is they hide, and then we could return and wipe them out."

"Edmund, I won't-"

"Peter, I know what you're going to say. 'I won't let my brother go wandering alone in vampire-infested woods', or some such rot. Listen, this way we won't be wandering in blind. If we go in with a troop now, we'll be spotted before we know where they're hiding. They'll be able to ambush us time and again, and whittle us down to nothing. If I go in first, and mark the way, we'll have a better chance."

"But why you? Why not me? Or Oreius? Or Celer? Or the four of us together?"

"Because I am a better woodsman than you are. I hardly make a sound. When you're in the woods it sounds like a herd of elephants are going along their merry way. The dryads say I have a natural talent for silent, stealthy movements, and that is exactly what this situation calls for."

Peter sighed.

"Very well."

"Good then. I'll leave tomorrow morning. Now how about breakfast? I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Present:**

As the hand closed over my mouth, I heard a voice whisper:

"Make no sound, and follow me if you wish to live."

I heard an unmistakable ring of truth in the voice's words, and followed him quickly to the base of a large tree. He climbed up it quickly, and lowered a rope ladder for me.

I climbed the ladder quickly and found myself on a large platform near the top of the tree. Thankfully I had sense enough to pull up the ladder behind me.

He made no sound, but pointed to the ground below us. What I saw was ghastly and horrifying. There were creatures -plainly vampires, though these seemed oddly paler than the book's illustration- sucking the blood from my poor horse! They wore black capes and clothing, and had blood-stained fangs extending from their mouths. Their eyes glowed red with blood lust before shifting back to a dark shade of purple.

The vampires rummaged through the supplies I'd brought along before hurrying away deeper into the forest.

The Voice looked over at me. A mask and hood hid his face, and a green cloak, much stained, hung over his body.

"I am sorry for your mount Your Majesty, but there was no way to save her too. I regret the fiends discovered you so quickly,thereby being alerted to your presence, and increasing our danger."

His voice was deep, though the accent was unfamiliar and his words somewhat muffled by his mask.

"How d'you know my name?"

"Aslan told me you'd be coming one day."

"Aslan?"

"I was placed here by Him. I remember nothing before the day I awoke in this tree with the Lion standing over me. He told me I was to watch the vampires and delay their plan until your arrival."

"Who are you? And what is this plan you speak of?"

"I am called Steorraniht Your Majesty, and I fear their plan is to take over Narnia."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I stared at him.

"But they can't survive sunlight. How can they take over Narnia?"

"True enough, but they aren't acting alone. Someone- or Something- is supporting them. They intend to cover Narnia in darkness using clouds to shield them from the sun."

I blinked again.

"Then our next move would be?"

"To get back to Cair Paravel and raise the alarm."

* * *

Apparently it was dusk when we set out, though for the life of me, I couldn't tell the difference between night and day in the poor contaminated Wood. On foot, it took us six days to reach the Cair. Lucy greeted us at the main gate.

"Edmund!"

As usual, Lucy's greeting consisted of a tight hug and a merry smile. After a minute she noticed my companion, and released me from her bear grip.

"Greeting, Master...?"

My companion bowed and kissed her hand through his cloth mask.

"Steorraniht, my lady."

Lu glanced at me quizzically, and I nodded back. Odd as he was, the fellow had saved my life. Lu immediately went into hostess mode.

"You both must be exhausted! Hurry along to the kitchen while your rooms and baths are made ready."

After an excellent early lunch and a hot bath, Lucy, Susan, Peter, Oreius, Steorraniht, and myself had assembled in the library. I explained the situation quickly, and the conversation turned towards the solution to our problem.

"You say the vampires are not acting alone, Steorraniht?" Peter queried.

"That is right Your Majesty. They have help."

"What sort of help?"

"I am not certain King Peter. I have discovered that the darkness stems from an old castle in the Northwest corner of Western Wood."

Oreius stamped.

"What shall I do High King?"

"Prepare the Royal Guard and Captain Xati's company. Keep them drilling hard until we know exactly how to kill these creatures."

Oreius nodded, and left at a pace between a trot and a canter.

My gaze returned to Steorraniht, who had made himself comfortable in a large arm chair. Lucy and Susan sat a small couch, while Pete and I had remained standing.

"Narnia owes you a debt of thanks Steorraniht. When this is over, you will be rewarded."

He smiled at Peter. (At least, I assume so. The cloth mask still covered his mouth and nose.)

"My thanks Your Majesty."

A loud rapping at the door turned all eyes towards it, and I quickly walked over and opened it. Neville the Hyena stepped into the room and bowed.

"Your pardon for the interruption Your Majesties, but people in are getting rather impatient in the audience chamber and-"

"-And we'd best not keep them waiting," Susan interjected. "Come along Lu. We'd best leave these three to their schemes."

Lucy nodded, smiled, and follwed Susan and Neville to the audience chamber. Normally she might have protested, but the seriousness of the situation prevented it.

Peter turned back to Steorraniht.

"The largest unknown is this: 'how do you kill an army of vampires?'"

"Well, we _are _in a library."

Several hours and as many cups of tea (coffee in my case) later, it appeared that we had found the answer to our question. Steorraniht had found it in an ancient looking volume hidden away on a dusty corner shelf.

"Vampires may be slowed down or even repulsed by silver, but the only known method of killing a vampire is by driving a stake through its heart."

Peter whistled.

"That should be fun. The tactical limitations that places on us are rather less so."

"At least there's no specific _way_ of getting the stake through the creature's heart."

Steorraniht sipped on a steaming mug of tea thoughtfully.

"Spear an arrow work then."

I drummed my fingers on the arm of my chair.

"So it would seem."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Over the next few days black clouds began to spread across the whole of Narnia. It rained incessantly, though thankfully not enough to cause flash flooding.

As it rained, Peter, Steorraniht, Oreius, Celer, and myself trained first ourselves and the the troops with long spears and arrows made of cedar wood and tipped with purest silver. In addition, the armourers began forging chain mail out of silver in case the fiends penetrated our plate armour.

One particularly rainy afternoon, after the day's training, I found myself once again in the library.

"Oh! You startled me!"

It seemed that Lucy was also seeking a place of solace this afternoon.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

She gave me a half-smile.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think there's something... Odd about Steorraniht?"

"He saved my life Lu. I doubt an enemy of Narnia would do that."

"I don't mean anything like _that_ Edmund! I just think he seems a little odd. You know, always wearing that cloak, hood, and mask."

"He wears that mask because a vampire disfigured his face Lu. There's hardly anything odd about that."

"I know Ed, I know. But something about him seems..."

"Odd?" I inquired.

"Yes. As though he is wiser and sadder than he seems outside. There's just something in his eyes. This sort of anguish that he can't quite seem to remember the cause of. He's thoroughly sad, but he's no idea why. Almost as if some horrible tragedy had befallen him, and he can't remember it."

I knew what she mean. I'd seen it too.

"He has amnesia Lu. Whatever happened, he doesn't remember it. And you're quite right. That inability to remember is tearing him apart inside."

* * *

The next morning, the Royal Guard was running practice in the drill yard when I arrived. Captain Celer seemed rather frustrated when I walked up.

"Something wrong Captain?"

He turned towards me.

"King Edmund, I have fought all manner of creatures; dragons, werewolves, dwarfs, even a dryad or two. I have _never_ seen such a bunch of disobedient recruits as this new company!"

"New company?" I asked.

"4th Company, Royal Guard. Call themselves the 'Beaver's Dam Light Infantry'. They refuse to take instruction Your Majesty, and no amount of threats or entreaties will move them. If something doesn't change, they'll be less than useless for anything more than a convict guard!"

"Let me have a go at them."

"As you wish Your Majesty."

Celer promptly turned to the soldiers standing patiently at attention to my right.

"Royal Guard dismissed!"

The soldiers returned to the armoury, revealing a group of about two score dwarfs, fauns, and centaurs lounging about near the wall of the drill yard. I strode up to them, and spoke to the nearest soldier, who happened to be a Red Dwarf.

"I say, who is your commanding officer?"

The dwarf immediately snapped to attention and saluted.

"That'd be him over there Sire. Captain Kolresh."

The dwarf -a sergeant, I could now see- pointed to a centaur speaking to one or two of his comrades near the north corner of the drill yard.

I walked over to him and tapped him and coughed He didn't respond. I coughed louder. Nothing. Finally, I stepped up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eh?"

The centaur -rather young to be a captain- looked over his shoulder and said nonchalantly:

"What d'you want?"

I blinked.

"Captain Celer tells me you won't take instruction. Is that true?"

"Aye, if you mean we won't waste time trying to poke people with sticks."

"I see. How did you come to command this company Captain?"

"I was elected."

"Aha. Do you know who I am?"

"Some instructor Celer sent to bother us?"

"I am King Edmund the Just, and you no longer command this company- Lieutenant Kolresh."

His eyes lit up.

"Oy! What d'you mean?"

"I mean you've a new commander."

As I said this, Steorraniht strode into the drill yard.

"And there he is now."

The centaur's eyes widened in shock as Steorraniht walked up.

"Steorraniht, I believe you requested a company for special operations. Here it is."

I blew my hunting horn to gather the dispersed soldiers' attention.

"Beaver's Dam Light Infantry, meet your new commanding officer: Captain Steorraniht. Over the next week, he will be instructing you in tactics, woodcraft, archery, use of the spear, and general knowledge of how to kill vampires. If you disobey him, or refuse to learn, you will be made a supply company. Fetch-and-carry. That is after you're all released from the holding cells, provided you aren't discharged."

The previously inattentive audience was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Steorraniht took two steps forward.

"Beaver's Dam Light form ranks! Attention!"

The half-stunned recruits quickly took their positions in a neat, orderly, battle line. The red dwarf sergeant was in the front row. He promptly stepped forward when Steorraniht called to him.

"What is your name Sergeant?"

"Culver, Captain."

"Tell me, Culver, does this company have a Quartermaster Sergeant?"

"No sir."

"It does now. I want a complete inventory of each soldier's equipment within a quarter-hour. Each of them is to be issued a spear, bow, and quiver in addition to his regular weaponry. All other equipment will be returned to their barracks."

Culver saluted.

"Understood sah!"

As the dwarf hurried away, Steorraniht turned to Kolresh.

"I want the company ready for drill with the weapons just specified within half an hour."

Kolresh nodded.

"Yes sir. Half an hour."

"Very well then. Get them into the armoury with Sergeant Culver."

"4th Company, Royal Guard, right face! On the double-quick: march!"

The green recruits all but stampeded towards the armoury as Steorraniht chuckled quietly.

"My thanks King Edmund. These drill sessions should be most entertaining."

* * *

Over the next week, the sky grew darker, the rain grew harder, and the drill yard turned into a very large, muddy, ditch. Xati's company and the Royal Guard Battalion each spent three hours a day on drill. All except the Beaver's Dam Light Infantry.

Steorraniht had them slogging through the mud or tramping in the forest six or seven hours a day. They learned how to move silently and undetected in all types of terrain, how to scale a wall with a grappling line, and how to cover those so engaged. Secret, stealthy operations became their specialty.

As all of these martial proceedings were going on, Susan and Lucy were absolute bricks. Fugitives poured in from Lantern Waste and the surrounding countryside. Frightened cousins from all across Narnia came to the Cair to enquire about the blackened skies and literally incessant rain.

Finally, about three weeks after my expedition into Lantern Waste, Peter, myself, Xati, and Steorraniht led our little army, about five score strong, back to the infected woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We set a good pace, and by dusk we were seventy or so miles from the Cair. We pitched camp and set guards, hoping to get some sleep.

I was sitting by a half water-logged campfire, halfheartedly sipping my excellent coffee, when Steorraniht sat down beside me.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I need better company than myself and the gloom."

I looked up at the sky.

"No stars. Not even the slightest glimmer."

"Indeed. Endless night over Narnia. I hope to change that, if Aslan shall give me the strength."

"You shall be our Nightslayer!"

Steorraniht chuckled.

"Perhaps so, King Edmund, perhaps so."

* * *

Within two more days, we had reached Lantern Waste. The forest had become much more inhospitable since my previous visit. The trees seemed hostile in their very existence, their branches and leaves jutting out like weapons.

On the fourth day, we reached the old castle the vampires were using as a base. For reasons unknown to us, they had allowed us to advance unopposed thus far. The castle stood in a large clearing, some four or five-hundred yards in circumference. We pitched camp at the edge of the woods, and called a war council.

Those present were the usual suspects: Peter, myself, Xati, and Steorraniht.

"Well Steorraniht," Peter began, "you know the most about this place, so I think you'd best go first."

Our cloaked friend nodded his thanks and began.

"As you can see, the castle sits in an open glade. Fortunately for us, its south wall, or, rather, portions of it, runs right up to the edge of the woods.

I have run a personal reconaissance on that side of the castle many times, and that is clearly the best place for a surprise attack. Each time I ran my little spying missions, there were always eight guards on that section of the wall, as opposed to the four posted on the others.

What I proposed is a diversion. Captain Xati, King Peter, King Edmund, and four companies should attack the castle directly with ladders and a battering ram, while I take the Beaver's Dam Light over the south wall and vanquish whatever troops haven't been removed to halt Your Majesties' frontal assault. Once in, we can hit the enemy from the rear, and open the gates for the rest of you."

I glanced at the others.

"Sounds like a good plan save for one thing. I want to come with your scaling party. I've always been the more stealthy between Peter and myself, and he's more experienced at frontal attacks."

Steorraniht looked at Peter. Peter nodded back. Steorraniht then turned to me.

"Glad to have you along."

* * *

The first night after the council was quiet, if eery. The next morning, the designated troops from each company began work on the siege equipment.

The second night, however, was a completely different matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The night was even darker than usual, and the air was quite cold with the incessant rain. Sentries ringed the camp, armed with torches, and with fires lit every fifty or so yards. I was on the northwest side of the camp, reviewing the sentries' positions there and supervising the shift change. I'd established myself about halfway between the sentry line and the edge of the main camp. The siege equipment was being constructed near the center of the camp, and was guarded by members of Xati's company 'round the clock. The new sentries were just coming on duty when I heard a horrid cry, and raised my spear instinctively. The fellows just heading off duty came back at a dead sprint. Together we hurried to the sentry line. The sight that greeted us was as horrifying as it was bizarre.

Every one of the soldiers lay dead at his post. There was not a mark on any of them, but each of them was dead as a stone, and pale as salt. I turned to the senior officer present, none other than Lieutenant Kolresh.

"Lieutenant, return to camp and alert the High King as to the situation here. We'll need a burial detail as well. My apologies, but for the moment your patrol will have to remain on duty."

Kolresh saluted and turned towards the camp at a swift trot. The patrol removed the corpses about ten yards to the rear, and then resumed its normal position along the sentry line. I turned and looked to the camp. Peter, Steorraniht, Kolresh, and the requested burial detail were about half way between us and the camp.

It was then that I heard it: a ghostly hiss that sounded as though it came from hell itself.

"Hello, Jussssssst King. Meet death's cold embrace!"

The voice had come from one of the corpses! It loomed before me, eyes red, fangs protruding from it's ghastly mouth. It was then that I realised the awful truth. The sentries had been turned into vampires!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**POV: **_**Steorraniht**_

I saw one of our former soldiers charge Edmund and try to bite his neck. Without even thinking, my spear left my hand and pierced the vampire's heart.

"Poor devil," I thought. Of course, I hadn't much time to think; there were plenty more where he came from.

"It looks like they've converted this whole section of the picket into vampires," Peter shouted.

That statement was not only true, it was also daunting. How could they have succeeded in converting an entire patrol without our noticing? Kolresh and the others dispatched the remaining vampires quickly, and set to burying them without a word. Laying comrades to rest is always a sad occasion, and having to bury them after they've been turned into undead demons is even worse. Edmund and Peter made their way over to me, followed closely by a newly arrived Xati.

"What do think," asked Edmund.

"I've no idea what to think," I replied.

"If they can turn us into vampires, that's quite the weapon. The fear factor alone..."

My voice trailed off. If this happened again, morale would plunge; soldiers we needed would die. We would be fighting a losing battle.

"There's only one course of action we can follow."

"And that is?"

I gripped my sword tighter.

"Attack at once with the ladders and ram we have."

"That would be madness! We can't make a frontal attack without siege weapons!" Xati objected.

"To wait any longer, give them a chance to do this again, that would be madness. An attack now would be the last thing they'd expect. It's only midnight now. Our forces could be in position in an hour's time. An attack under cover of darkness would give us the element of surprise. Add in King Peter's diversion, and I think we have a winning plan."

"Is it wise to attack vampires at night?" Edmund queried.

"It is when they're most active," I agreed. "But it is already as dark as night in the forest, regardless of the time of day. To make the attack now, right after they made their little 'raid' would be the last thing they'd expect."

The Kings looked from me to each other, and back to me again.

"Very well. We attack."

I nodded grimly. Kolresh stamped up next to me.

"Orders Captain?"

"Get the boys ready. We're making an assault."

Kolresh saluted and cantered away. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

It took us an hour and a half, but we finally managed to get the Beaver's Dam Light 'round to the south side of the castle. I had sent Kolresh with the diversion force, as a centaur would have great difficulty climbing a wall with a rope. Peter and Xati were due to begin their attack in ten minutes' time. The High King was punctual as always. As soon as the roar and clash of battle broke out from the gate, the vampire sentries on our side hurried away to close the breach.

"Alright then," I whispered to Edmund. "Get the grapples over."

Edmund and his team of fauns silently made their way forward to the wall. A few good turns and they released the ropes. Doubtless the iron hooks grated against the stone wall as they pulled the lines tight, but it hardly mattered; no one inside the castle could possibly have heard it. The terribly conflict along the north wall could be heard for miles.

"Up the ropes lads! Up, and avenge your friends!"

The whole of the company surged forward and mounted the wall. Within five minutes the entirety of my force was ready to make its attack.

"King Edmund, take half the company and assail the troops at the gate from behind. I will take the other half and seize the castle keep. They'll have nowhere to run."

The Just King gripped my hand and nodded. He and his detail hurried along the wall and down into the courtyard, taking the steps two or three at a time. Their assault was irresistible. The vampires gathered in the middle of the yard crumpled before them and slammed directly into the rear of the defenders.

As I led my party to the keep, I noticed the ghostly lighting of the castle. Even in daylight the place could not have been a place of joy. The very atmosphere was oppressive. When we reached the keep there were two guards at the door. These were slain unceremoniously and we poured forward into the only refuge the fiends had.

"Sergeant Culver, take the men and search out the barracks and ward-room. Let no one escape."

"Aye sir!"

I myself pressed onwards into the upper rooms of the keep, accompanied by a pair of fauns. The walls glowed an eery iridescent blue. At the top of the tower was a large room filled with books and potions.

"Why would a vampire need these?" I wondered aloud.

"They wouldn't."

The voice behind me was cold, calculating, and terrifying. I turned to see a man in a long purple cape. He stood in the center of the room, a curiously shaped staff in his right hand.

"Then why all this?"

I gestured at the things around me.

"Because I created them. Observe."

The sorcerer pointed his staff at my companions and uttered word in a language I did not understand. As he did so his voice grew in power and the roar of it shook the walls. My friends' faces were distorted in the most unbearable agony; their shrieks filled the room as they fell to the floor. Then, slowly, the rose to their feet. Fangs hung from their mouths, and their eyes glowed red.

"Impressed?"

The smug arrogance, the vain contempt, the pride and hatred within the sorcerer's voice was repulsive.

"Not really, no."

The demons charged me. I ducked under the one and stabbed the other. For an instant I saw life return to his face. The gratitude in his eyes was gut-wrenching. I swung 'round and slew the second of the creatures and turned to face the sorcerer.

"Whatever you did to them ends when the vampire dies. Even in this foul corruption Aslan redeems. Do you hear that outside? That roar and clash? That is your doom!"

He cackled at me.

"I can turn every one of them into vampires right now."

He turned to the window and raised his staff. In the same instant I leapt forward and stabbed him. I twisted upwards as I went, half of the spear burying itself inside him. He clutched at me in rage.

"You may have killed me," he hissed, "but I can give you a fate worse than death!"

Even as his body slumped to cold stone floor I felt myself changing. The Kings rushed through the doorway as I fell forward onto my knees.

"My Kingssssss. The sssssorcerer who did thisss isss dead; but he did me grievousss hurt assss he perisssshed."

The world went black around me as I felt Rhindon's pommel smash down onto my head.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So I'm finally back, and what do I do? Give you a cliff-hanger of course!  
**

**Next chapter should be out soon, but I make no promises.**

**God bless,**

**-AoR/Jake **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**POV: **_Lucy_

Poor Steorraniht. In the week since Peter and Edmund brought him back from the sorcerer's castle, we had kept him unconscious. As long as he stayed sedated the sorcerer's spell could not continue to change him. Greenleaf and I had cut a hole in mask so that we could give him sleeping draughts regularly. Edmund and Peter had spent the entirety of the last week locked in the library with Cheroom attempting to find a cure to the enchantment. They had found nothing.

I had even tried a drop of the cordial. There was no change. His skin was still white as paper, and the beginnings of fangs protruded from his mouth.

"How is he Lu?"

I turned from my patient to see Edmund standing behind me. The black circles around his eyes made him look as though he'd been beaten by a mob.

"Still unconscious. How do you feel?"

"I'm alright."

"If you feel how you look, you're about to collapse."

"Peter looks worse."

I smiled in spite of myself.

"Of course he does. Do you honestly think this is what Steorraniht would want? Narnia needs her Kings Edmund. Western Wood is recovering slowly, and Susan has far too much on her shoulders with the three of us away."

"She would be helping too if she could. And honestly Lu, what else can we do? Let him shift and die? That I cannot allow."

"Edmund, I appreciate your loyalty. It isn't a question of him dying. It's a question of his waking up."

Ed sighed.

"After what he's done for us -and for Narnia- he deserves to wake up."

"After what he's done he deserves a Knighthood, but killing yourself won't help him. Have a seat Edmund. I'll ask Greenleaf to bring us some food."

I stepped into the hallway and made the request. My helpful handmaiden was gone in a thrice, and I returned to the sickroom. Edmund was already passed out in his chair.

"_Oh Aslan, please. Please-_"

Before I could finish my prayer, Greenleaf burst into the room.

"Queen Lucy! Come quickly!"

"What is it Greenleaf? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Your Majesty. The Great Lion is in the courtyard, and he wishes to speak to you."

* * *

I fairly flew through the hallways and rooms of the Cair in my haste to reach the courtyard. I tripped at least twice, but Greenleaf caught me. As I reached the stairs I saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen and shall ever see; The Great Lion, King above all High Kings. There He stood, His golden mane blowing majestically in the breeze as the sky glowed a blood red behind Him. Help had truly come.

"Aslan!"

I flung myself down the stairs and buried myself in His mane. He chuckled softly, His voice soft and soothing beyond all comprehension.

"Dear Heart."

"Have you come to help us Aslan? Can Steorraniht be healed?"

"He can."

My heart leapt with joy.

"How?"

"You must give him an apple from the Tree of Protection. It will reverse all the evils of the enchantment."

"Oh thank you Aslan, thank you! Won't you come with me to give it to him?"

"No Dearest, I will be waiting for him on the Great Balcony. I must speak with him as soon as he is well."

"Thank you! I will tell him as soon as he wakes!"

I turned hurriedly and dashed for the gate, racing to reach the apple as quickly as possible.

"Lucy."

I stopped so quickly that I nearly fell.

"Yes Aslan?"

"When you give him the apple, you must remove his mask."

I was puzzled at the request.

"But Aslan, he asked us not to remove it for any reason."

"And I am telling you to remove it Dear One. I am the one who gave him the mask, and I am the one who instructed him to never take it off. It has served its purpose, and now it shall be removed."

"As you say Aslan."

He nodded towards the gateway.

"Off you go then Beloved."

I sped away towards the Great River, only to remember that the tree was days away. It was then that I heard soft paws padding up behind me.

"Care for some company, Lucy?"

"Yes please Aslan."

"You may ride on my back if you like."

"Thank you!"

I have never made a day-or-more long trip with such speed. Riding on Aslan's back, I flew across Narnia. I could see everything we passed quite clearly, though we passed it at speeds that must have been upwards of two or three hundred miles per hour. Within five minutes we had reached the tree.

"Quickly Dear One."

I jumped to the ground and landed softly on the springy turf. The Tree looked beautiful in the twilight. The apples -and indeed, the leaves as well- glowed and shone like polished silver. As I reached the foot of the tree I was greeted by two nymphs, daughters of the River God who had been charged with caring for the Tree.

"May I pick one?"

"But of course Your Majesty. Aslan has commanded it."

I reached up and wrapped my hand carefully around the precious fruit. It was firm, just as fresh fruit ought to be. As I placed it in my pocket, I was nearly overwhelmed by the apple's delicious smell.

"Come Dear Heart. Steorraniht has suffered long enough."

* * *

When we reached the courtyard I jumped off of Aslan's back, gave Him a wave, and hurried back to the sick room. Greenleaf was waiting for me.

"We are to remove his mask Greenleaf. Aslan said to."

We took great care as we eased his head upward and tugged the mask off. As we finished I gasped in shock.

"Martin!"

Unbelievable as it was, the prone figure before me was none other than my Head Knight and close friend, Sir Martin Cordial-taker.

"Queen Lucy? The apple?"

Greenleaf's words stirred me from my surprise, and I placed a slice of the apple between his teeth. Together we moved his jaw up and down, and then tilted his head back. He woke almost immediately. His voice was weak, but distinctly his own.

"Lucy?"

"Here Martin. Eat the rest of this. It will make you feel better."

He took the apple from my hand and munched quietly. It took him several minutes, but he finished it.

"Can you stand?"

He nodded, his movements possessing a little more of his usual strength.

"I think so."

"Aslan is waiting for you on the Great Balcony."

I looped one of his arms around my shoulder, and together we made our way to the balcony. I left Martin just at the entrance, and watched him as he exited and knelt before the Lion.

* * *

An hour later Martin returned looking hale and hearty, quite like his old self.

"Where is Aslan," I asked.

"He's left. Not a tame Lion, you know. It's a shame. I'd hoped he might stay."

"What did he say to you?"

He smiled broadly.

"He told me to name my sword Star-night. It'll be a constant reminder of the events of the past few months."

"Anything else?"

His smile faded.

"He said that the apple will affect me differently than it did Edmund. I'm originally from this world, and you Four are not. It merely healed Edmund. But it made me immortal."

My jaw gaped.

"Immortal?"

"'Fraid so."

"Alright. If Aslan says so, then it must be so. But how on earth did you end up in Western Wood? And what was the mask for?"

"Well, if you remember why I left two years ago, you'll know that I was chasing after a sorcerer who had been spotted in the north. I considered it a wild goose chase when I left, but when I arrived I found the reports to be true. I chased him into the mountains, where he flung down the mountainside. Apparently I developed amnesia. Aslan found me and brought me to Western Wood, where he told me my name, gave me my mask, and ordered me to keep watch on the vampires. The rest of the tale you already know."

"But why did He let the amnesia stand?"

"So I could forgive myself. I blamed myself for Matthias's death. The passage of time helped me heal."

A painful look came over his face.

"What's wrong Martin?"

"Nothing at all m'daer. But I don't think being immortal keeps one from getting hungry!"

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Well, **_Nightslayer_ **is finished. I hope you enjoyed it. The Tree of Protection and it's affect on Edmund are references to elekctrum's magnificent story** _Into the West,_ **which can be found here:**

** s/3076343/1/Into-the-West**

**I've already finished the sequel to **_Nightslayer,_ **which I shall upload today. It should tie up all the remaining loose ends between _Nightslayer _and _Outcast_.**

Critiques, comments, etc. are appreciated.  


**God bless,  
**

**-AoR/Jake  
**


End file.
